Alive Again
by Ryu Katsumi
Summary: One-Shot: What if Alice met Fabia, and told her about her crush? What if Hydranoid tells Fabia about a Kid who was sent to a random Dimension with his alien friends? How Fabia will return the smile of Alice? READ TO FIND OUT! (I'm bad summaries, story is way better)


**Hey guys, I was empty minded about my story 'Fight and Protect', I was just thinking about writing some LyncxAlice in a new One-Shot, since it's my #2 favorite pairing, plus I squeezed some ShunxFabia at the end, it's my second story and my first One-Shot so please be nice to me and enjoy, starting from Alice, Alex! The disclaimer!**

**Alex Mercer/Zeus:*sigh* the kid doesn't own the characters, and of course not me.**

**Me: By the way, in this one, Fabia is wearing a black T-shirt and white pants.**

* * *

_**Alice's **__P.O.V_

It's really nice to have a sleepover with Runo, being with my old friends, but I still feel alone inside my heart, that person, the one who saved us all, the reason why Drago is alive, why Hydranoid is safe, why _I'm_ safe.

"Alice, what's wrong? You seem emotionless" Hydranoid was on my shoulder and noticed my unusual silence.

"He's right, you weren't singing like you normally do" Runo entered the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, I can't tell her, so I decided to lie to her.

"Uh, nothing special, Runo, just missing my friends"

"Friends? You mean like Julie, Dan and the others?"

"Yeah, it has been a year since we last saw them" Runo and smiled and giggled.

"You don't need to be sad, they are actually coming today" I smiled, but that's not what I want, it's a boy, but I can say already that he will never come back.

* * *

"Alice! Open the door!" I left the kitchen and ran towards the door and opened it.

"ALICE! I missed you!" Julie hugged me very tightly; she is killing me for sure.

"Uh, Julie, she's not breathing" Dan was behind Julie, Julie pulled away and apologized.

"Heheheheh, sorry, but we didn't see you and Runo, long time, isn't it?" I nodded, Hydranoid popped out from my pocket.

"They finally returned? Where's that dragon-breath?"

"Hydranoid, don't be so rude" I turned to Dan.

"Where is Drago? Did he evolve?" Dan nodded, he called Drago and Drago popped out from his pocket.

"Great, how many times did he evolve?" Hydranoid sounded jealous, again.

"Three times" Marucho answered, Hydranoid became furious and growled.

"Come on Hydra, you can't stay treating Drago like that forever, be nice to him for once"

"Hmph, why do everybody must be against me? He doesn't even deserve being treated nicely!" Hydranoid will never change.

"We brought some new friends!" Julie was excited, three people entered the restaurant.

"The muscular guy is called Jake; he's strong, but not as strong as Shun, the white haired boy with a black T-Shirt is called Ren, he's not a human, he's from planet Gundalia, the last one is Fabia, a princess from Neathia" I shake hands with the three persons.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Alice Gehabich"

"Same here" Ren said that in a nice way.

"Runo, that's it?" Dan was shocked when he saw only two hamburgers, Runo face palmed.

"There is still more, idiot, just wait for some minutes" Dan nodded while smiling; he turned his head behind to see Shun in the corner of the Misaki restaurant.

"Hey buddy, why don't you join us instead of standing there closing your eyes doing nothing?"

"No" Shun didn't accept that, but Dan just smirked and chuckled.

"Really? That means you want me to suggest your crush, don't you?" Shun opened his eyes quickly and stared at Dan.

"You know his crush?" Julie asked in excitement, Dan nodded.

"Yep, should I tell you now?" Everybody nodded, Dan opened his mouth but Shun covered Dan mouth.

"Hey! Let go of him! We just want to know!" Julie didn't like Shun always being single, loner, she wanted him to have girlfriend for once.

"NEVER!" Shun answered back, we have a shy person here, and now everyone began to argue quickly, I turned my head to the left and saw the girl known as Fabia closing her eyes, and her head on her hand.

I came closer to her, I was about to touch her, but then she opened her eyes quickly and stared at me.

"Uh, sorry I just wanted to know if you are awake so we can take a walk, since, you know, they are fighting" She nodded, we both stand up and walked slowly so that nobody will notice us.

* * *

"Hey Fabia, how does your planet looks like?" I was wondering how Neathia looked from its name, Fabia didn't say anything, she just hold up a picture.

"My god!" It's full of shining crystals, I didn't know it's very incredible, my jaw dropped on the ground and my eyes kept staring at it.

"Uh, Alice, are you alright?" I just waked up from the picture.

"Sorry, the picture is just fantastic, I never seen something like that before" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, we continued walking.

"So, do you have a love interest?" I stopped walking, Fabia did the same too.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on a person? Back at the restaurant I saw you thinking sadly, you weren't smiling at all" After what she said, Hydranoid popped out from my pocket.

"She was like that hours ago, Alice, please tell us what's wrong" I sighed, there's nothing else I can lie about.

"Well, I was thinking about someone, he's a pink hared boy, younger than me in two years, he was cute and nice, he betrayed me, but at the end, he was actually helping us, the reason everyone is alive on earth"

"Then where is he?"

"I-I don't know, but I don't think, I can see him again!" Tears falling from eyes, I don't think he's alive now! He's just...dead!

"Alice-" I turned around and ran quickly, I heard them calling my name, but I didn't care, I just, ran.

_End Of __**Alice's **__P.O.V_

* * *

_**Hydranoid's **__P.O.V_

What the hell is wrong with her? The pink haired boy? I think I have heard this before.

"Hydranoid, what happened to Alice?" I turned to Fabia.

"I don't know, but maybe she misses a pink kid, his name is Lync Volan, he's a Vexos from Vestroia, the only thing we know about him is that he was sent to Death Bomb portal"

"Didn't you open that thing before?"

"No, it doesn't work at all"

"And what if I opened it?" I looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can open the portal if you want to, so why not trying it?" I don't want to go with her, it seems creepy, but I have no other choice.

"Open the portal, let's just go"

* * *

"So this is the Dimension? It is really scary" Fabia was looking around the Dimension.

"Who the hell are you?!" We turned around to see a white haired guy, I saw him before.

"Us? You don't need to know! Tell us where's Lync!" Fabia chose to question directly, if she stayed like this, we'll have a fight for sure.

"Who's calling me?" The guy known as Shadow turned around to see a sleepy Lync.

"Do you know this woman?" He looked at her; his face didn't change at all.

"Nah, but I know this Bakugan, it belongs to, Alice?" He blinked when he looked at me.

"Yes, we came here to take you back to Earth" Shadow took another step towards Fabia, Fabia felt uncomfortable around him.

"Well excuse me; I'm not in the mood to have some conversations with a crazy hyena like you" Shadow laughed all of the sudden, what the hell is wrong with this Vexos?

"I can't believe another person is calling me a hyena! MYLENE! VOLT!" Shadow called them, and then they showed up, Fabia and Mylene glared at each other.

"What do you want, young girl" Mylene began the conversation.

"Lesson, I don't want any trouble, I just want to take Lync back to Earth, Alice misses him" Mylene then looked at Lync, who was going to run away, but Volt caught him, and brought him to Mylene.

"What were you doing in the red head's house, kid?"

"N-nothing, just, maybe fall in love? Heheheheh" He laughed nervously, Mylene was about to say something but Shadow rushed in.

"Hey! What about us! I don't wanna die here! There's no more food left!" Fabia sighed and asked me what to choose, my answer was SHE must choose, she sighed again.

"Well, let the pink boy decide, if yes, you will come with us, if no, all of you will stay and only Lync will go with us"

"What? Of course I want them to come with me! They're my family after all!" The other Vexos were shocked at what Lync said.

Silence, then Fabia broke it.

"Well excuse me, I already opened the portal, get in" Everyone stared at the portal, and all of us jumped in.

_End Of __**Hydranoid's **__P.O.V_

* * *

_**Lync's **__P.O.V_

Earth, I missed it, very much, two whole years away from Earth, and food is almost gone.

"Now the only problem we have is to find Alice" I looked at the girl with the black T-Shirt and the white pants.

"You mean we have to wait, human?" Shadow asked, Fabia turned to him.

"No, and I'm not a human, I'm an alien like you, but from another planet known as Neathia"

"Hey look, isn't that the girl Shadow defeated her before?" Volt pointed at...ALICE!?

"Sorry for leaving you Fabia, I was just-" She didn't complete her sentence when she saw me, tears had fallen from her eyes, but I didn't say neither do anything, I was confused at what to do.

"LYNC!" She hugged me very tightly, everybody stared at us, and I felt very shy around them.

"Lync, I-I missed you, you have no idea how much I was crying whenever I hold your glove" She gave me back my old glove I used to wear it, and... kissed me.

"Looks like our little boy got a girlfriend already, huh?" Volt teased me, everybody laughed, damn you Volt!

"I heard from the Neathian lady that he'll live in your house, right? Can we live too?" Shadow asked and used puppy eyes.

"Well why not? Grandpa will be very happy to have a big family" Shadow became excited, and danced around.

"HELL YEAH! WOHOOO!" And singing too.

"Hello there guys! We-" The guy known as Dan showed up with his friends and stared at every Vexos.

"Don't worry Dan, they'll not hurt us, I'll explain later" Fabia solved the problem, Dan returned to his smiling face, and looked at Shun, the ninja had... flowers?

"Stop looking at me!" He swallowed hard and walked to Fabia and gave her the flowers.

"Take it, just take it" Fabia smiled and hold the flowers.

"Thank you Shun, this is really nice" Then she kissed him on the lips, Shun's whole face turned red, the others laughed.

"Is that all you can do, lover boy?" Runo teased Shun; he looked at her with, scary eyes.

"Come on, why don't we go to watch some horror, long adventure movie? I swear it's awesome! And maybe playing some Bakugan? Right?" Dan suggested, everyone nodded except Shun.

"I'm not going; I must train in my dojo" Shun, as always saying that.

"I'll train with Shun too, he needs someone to be with him at this time" Fabia suggested going with Shun.

"Okay I don't mind, but do you two really need to train? Why not making out instead?" All of us laughed except Shun and Fabia, Fabia just blushed and Shun became furious all of the sudden after hearing what Dan said, Shun hold a, ninja weapon?

"Should I stab you or not?" Dan raised his hands and laughed nervously.

"Calm down Shun, I was just joking, heheh"

"Relax Shun, it's fine, I swear" Fabia put her hand on Shun shoulder and kissed his cheek, he sighed.

"You survived this time, Dan" Shun put the weapon down, Dan sighed in relief.

"Well, we will return to my house, let's go Fabia" Shun and Fabia vanished all of the sudden, like real ninjas.

"I have to take Lync and his Vexos friends to my house, goodbye everyone!" We waved our hands to Dan, Runo, Julie, white haired guy and the muscular one, and all of the others.

* * *

"Did you miss it, Lync" I looked at Alice who was looking at me, I nodded, I missed it, I missed her house.

"Where's grandpa?" I missed the old man too.

"Huh? Did someone called me?" Alice's grandpa showed up.

"Grandpa, can Lync and his other three friends live with us?" He smiled and nodded.

"They can, But on one condition, they must work to gain money you know"

"Don't worry, gramps, I'll work as a police officer" Shadow suggested to be a police officer, but I'm afraid he'll cause many problems.

"Be sure to chase the bad guys, Shadow, and about me, I'll be a wrestler since I'm a Samurai with muscles" Volt will be a wrestler? Maybe it'll fit him.

"I will work in a restaurant, that's all I can do" I'll tell Mylene to work at Runo's restaurant, later.

"What about you, Lync?" Alice's grandpa asked.

"I don't know, but I think I'll sell flowers" That's all I can think about, Alice smiled.

"Well, food is ready, let's eat" The old man said.

"Right!" We were all excited about eating, Alice kissed my cheek, I'm glad I'm going to live a normal, peaceful life again.

* * *

**THE END!**

**How was it, guys? Love it, hate it? Review and tell me!**

**Alex: Meh, I'm hungry, who should I consume today?**

**Shun: Dan.**

**Dan: WHAT THE? RYU!**

**Me: I don't mind and I don't care.**

**Shun: YES!**

**Alex: I'll get some ketchup.**

**Dan: DAMN YOU RYU!**

**Me: Heheh XP A-hem see you soon folks! But before I leave, about the 'Fight and Protect' story, I don't think I'll update soon since I'm empty minded and home works...**

**Alex: You idiot, YOU HAD THREE DAYS VACATION AND YOU WERE ACTUALLY PLAYING VIDEOGAMES ON THE PC AND ON THE XBOX 360!**

**Me: Sorry, this is true ^_^' but I'll try, the other reason is because I was thinking about making a Mortal Kombat fanfiction and a Metal Fight Beyblade fanfiction, but I hadn't start on any of them yet XP See ya again!**


End file.
